Fire and Water
by silverslytherin
Summary: Fire and Water - Harry and Draco are completely different, but as they always say, 'Opposites Attract' Will that be the case for the Slytherin and Gryffindor? Will their love last?
1. An Unexpected Visitor

Warning: This is SLASH FICTION, which means male/male. If you don't like reading about men having strong feelings for one another (and sex), then DON'T read. This is your only warning.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own ANY of these characters! J.K. Rowling is a great author and I have already read the first 4, and I look forward to reading her others!  
  
Rating: NC-17  
  
Pairings: Draco/Harry  
  
This is my first one, and it's kinda short, but I think it's pretty good ^_^  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~*~*~  
  
"HARRY!" Shouted Uncle Vernon, "GET YOUR LAZY BUTT UP!"  
  
Harry groaned and put his pillow over his head.  
  
"HARRY!!!"  
  
"All right, I'm coming!" Harry yelled back, "Stupid ugly git," he mumbled under his breath. Harry stumbled out of bed half-asleep and then went down to the kitchen.  
  
"What took you so long?" Uncle Vernon snapped when he saw Harry. "It's Dudley's birthday! You didn't forget, did you boy?" He said accusingly.  
  
'Oh shit!' Thought Harry, 'I totally forgot!'  
  
"Um.w-well, I." Harry stammered. "No, sir."  
  
Uncle Vernon eyed Harry suspiciously.  
  
"We're going to spend all day at Dudley's favorite store, then we're going to spend the night at a hotel, and come back the next afternoon." "You'd better behave yourself, boy, or else," Uncle Vernon threatened.  
  
But then Harry got an idea, "Couldn't I just stay here, then you wouldn't have to worry about me getting in the way or anything."  
  
Uncle Vernon thought for what seemed for at least a half an hour, until he finally said, "Okay, boy, but NO funny business. But I don't want to come back to the house finding it in SHREDS!" Uncle Vernon spat.  
  
Harry gave him a glare, but then said, "Okay, but as long as I can watch TV and eat whatever I want."  
  
Dudley whimpered at this, but when Uncle Vernon gave Dudley a deadly look, Dudley just stared at his feet.  
  
"Fine," Said Uncle Vernon. Then he yelled, "WE'RE LEAVING NOW PETUNIA, HARRY'S GONNA STAY HERE!"  
  
But as soon as he finished yelling Aunt Petunia came running in and said, "What! You mean you trust that boy to be here - ALONE?"  
  
Uncle Vernon waddled over to her and put his fat, squashy hand on her shoulder, "It's okay, Petunia, Harry won't do anything, will you Harry?" He gave Harry a deadly glare. Harry said, "No, sir."  
  
"That's a good boy," Uncle Vernon sneered, glaring at Harry.  
  
Harry returned the glare.  
  
"SO THEN WE'RE OFF!" Yelled Uncle Vernon,  
  
"Come, Dudley - Kins!" Cooed Aunt Petunia.  
  
Harry cringed when she said that.  
  
All three of them went out to the car, and then sped away. "Probably going to a teletubbies toy shop," Harry snickered. But then he realized, 'Hey wait, I'm all by myself, no Uncle Vernon, no Aunt Petunia, NO DUDLEY!' Harry was so thrilled he felt like celebrating.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry was sitting on the couch, eating popcorn and watching TV, When he heard a knock at the door. 'Ah crap.I hope they didn't come home early,' Harry fumed as he went to answer the door.  
  
When he opened the door, a slick haired blonde-boy was standing there, with a smirk on his face.  
  
"What are you doing here, Malfoy!" Harry spat.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Potter." Draco said sarcastically.  
  
Draco walked past Harry and looked around.  
  
"So this is what your Muggle-Home looks like.dumpy little place, isn't it?" Draco laughed.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Harry asked again.  
  
"Why, not happy to see me?" Said Draco with a fake hurt face. "I'm going to live with you"  
  
Harry had just noticed the suitcases.  
  
"What?" Asked Harry.  
  
"I said I'm Going to live here. Are you deaf or something?" Sneered Draco.  
  
"No. What about the Malfoy Manor?" Asked Harry.  
  
"I don't live there anymore," Draco answered in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"Well I can see that, Why?" Asked Harry.  
  
Draco drew in a deep breath, then said, "My Father pissed me off, so I left. And you're the only person I knew that I could come to."  
  
"What??" asked Harry. He was flabbergasted.  
  
Draco sighed then started to say, "I said that you're the only-  
  
"I KNOW THAT!" Yelled Harry, slightly flushed.  
  
"Geez, you don't have to yell." Said Draco.  
  
"Bye the way, where are the Muggle - people that live here?" asked Draco.  
  
"They're away for the day, and night." Added Harry. "I'll show you to your room, you should sleep in my room cuz Dudley's room smells funny and Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon don't allow ANYONE in their room."  
  
Draco nodded 'okay' with his cheeks tinting pink.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry led Draco up to his small room.  
  
Draco threw his suitcases to the other side of the room and plunked down on the bed, leaning on his hands. He was looking thoughtfully at Harry.  
  
Draco cocked his head to one side, and said, " You know, you look kinda cute when you are blushing."  
  
Harry quickly covered his face with his hands, blushing even more.  
  
"W-well, I-I um." Harry stammered.  
  
"It's okay, no need to get embarrassed." Said Draco soothingly.  
  
Draco motioned with his head for Harry to sit with him. Harry stiffly walked over to Draco and sat down.  
  
For a moment, they just looked into each other's eyes. Harry had never noticed how lovely Draco's eyes were. They were a kind of dusky gray-blue. Beautiful.  
  
While Harry was lost in thought, Draco cupped Harry's head in both hands, and touched his lips against Harry's, just for a second then pulled back. The kiss turned Draco's pale lips a lovely shade of pink. Just beautiful.  
  
They stared into each other's eyes once more. Then Draco broke the silence, "Now that wasn't so bad now, was it?" He said teasingly.  
  
"No, it was great." Said Harry, still dazed by the kiss.  
  
~*~  
  
Then Draco thrust Harry down on the bed, Harry was a bit startled by this, but went along with it.  
  
Both their tops were off before you could say 'Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans'  
  
Harry then started to in buckle his pants. But Draco grabbed Harry's hand, "Stop" Harry looked at Draco with worried eyes, but when Draco saw that look he said, "Let me do it" Harry smiled and let Draco proceed with undoing his pants.  
  
Once they were both naked, Draco put his legs on Harry's surprisingly broad shoulders. "My are we hard?" Draco teased. Harry smiled.  
  
Draco wrapped his lips around Harry's erection and began to suck. Harry gasped. Harry had used his hand before but it never felt anything like this. 'How did he learn to do THAT with his tongue?' Harry thought.  
  
Draco continued to suck, swallowing every bit of his lover's semen. Harry moaned out loud, knowing that it was driving Draco crazy.  
  
Then Draco removed Harry from his mouth and lay down on the bed on his stomach.  
  
Harry kind of got the idea. He got on top of Draco, spread his cheeks, and then he slowly entered his lover. Draco gasped. "Oh, Harry!" "Fuck me harder!"  
  
They started off slow but Harry began to speed up in his thrusts, making Draco almost scream.  
  
Harry kept thrusting, even though it hurt a bit, the feeling was over whelming.  
  
They went on like this for what seemed like hours before Harry finally pulled himself easily out of Draco.  
  
They both lay on the bed, breathing hard, sweaty and satisfied.  
  
"Could we do that again sometime?" Asked Draco, blinking his eyes.  
  
"Anytime you want." Answered Harry with a grin.  
  
They both fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yes there will be another chapter, maybe more, but this is all I can do for today.*yawns* I'll work on the other one tomorrow, maybe ^_^ 


	2. Love and Lust

Warning: This is SLASH FICTION, which means male/male. If you don't like reading about men having strong feelings for one another (and sex), then DON'T read. This is your only warning.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own ANY of these characters! J.K. Rowling is a great author and I have already read the first 4, and I look forward to reading her others!  
  
Rating: NC-17 (there's not much of Harry romping in the sheets with Draco in this chapter, but I'm just trying to put in a plot. Hopefully there will be some sex in the next one ^_^)  
  
Pairings: Draco/Harry  
  
Chapter 2  
  
'Love is a Strange thing'  
  
~*~  
  
Harry woke up the next morning feeling happy and warm. He turned over to find a happily snoozing Draco next to him. For a moment Harry just sat there, staring at his Slytherin lover.  
  
Draco stirred and opened his eyes.  
  
"Hey, you," Harry said lovingly.  
  
"Hey," Replied Draco sleepily.  
  
Draco gave Harry a quick sweet kiss on the cheek, but Harry was surprised.  
  
"Why not on the lips?" He said, a little dumbfounded.  
  
"Well I don't want you to die because of my morning breath, not do I?"  
  
Harry snickered, but gave Draco a passionate kiss on the lips anyways. Draco wasn't kidding, he did have morning breath, but Harry was to nice to say so.  
  
Draco got out of bed to get dressed When he got up, he wasn't wearing anything. Harry almost choked on his own spit. He had almost forgotten how lovely Draco's body was.  
  
Draco was deeply amused when Harry made that sound when he saw him.  
  
"Like what you see, eh?" Draco smirked.  
  
Meanwhile Harry was too busy drooling over Draco to reply.  
  
Then Harry finally managed to choke out, "Let's go downstairs to breakfast."  
  
"Okay," Answered Draco  
  
~*~  
  
When they had finally got downstairs, they stopped dead when they saw who was in the kitchen..  
  
The Dursleys had come back.  
  
"So those are Muggles," Draco said a bit too loudly.  
  
Harry froze.  
  
Uncle Vernon had looked up from his morning newspaper, his big squashy purple face screwed up in anger when he saw Draco, which quickly turned to having his beady little eyes bugging out of his head.  
  
"W-who's that?" Shuddered Dudley.  
  
"O-oh, him," Harry sputtered, "This is Draco Malfoy."  
  
All three of the Dursleys froze.  
  
"Is that another one of your freak- I mean friends from school?" Asked Uncle Vernon cautiously.  
  
"You mean a Wizard?" Harry said bluntly.  
  
Dudley flinched at the word 'Wizard'.  
  
"What is he doing here?" Said Aunt Petunia.  
  
"He came over because he ran away from-"  
  
"I came because I needed to cool down with one of my friends," Draco interrupted.  
  
Harry gave him a disapproving look, but Draco just smirked.  
  
~*~  
  
After they had talked it through a little bit, and when I mean talk it through, I mean Harry explaining, Draco smirking, and the Dursleys looking terrified that Draco will jump up at any moment and curse them.  
  
"Well, are you gonna let us eat or what?" Draco sneered.  
  
"O-okay," said Aunt Petunia shakily.  
  
Uncle Vernon had scooped a small portion on the extra plate that Aunt Petunia had brought in, but Harry just glared at the plate then growled, "Give him more than that."  
  
Draco looked pleased and Aunt Petunia shoveled more onto his plate in fear of being cursed.  
  
~*~  
  
After they ate, Harry led Draco back up to his room.  
  
"I didn't expect you to go and do that for me, Potter," Said Draco.  
  
"Well, I try to make my boys as happy and healthy as possible," Harry said with a wink.  
  
Draco and Harry both sat on the bed. Draco leaned over and gave Harry a very long, French kiss.  
  
Harry looked away after their kiss. Draco looked a little upset about this.  
  
"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Draco snapped. "Can't you even look me in the eye?"  
  
"No, it's not that. I mean, Why did you all of a sudden kiss me yesterday when you came? And why did you come to stay with me just because your did pissed you off?" Harry said, looking meaningful.  
  
Draco coughed a cough that sounded strangely like 'I Love You'  
  
Harry sighed, knowing what he said but asking anyways, "What did you say?"  
  
"I said because I LOVE YOU, is that so terrible?"  
  
Draco explained, "Ever since we met in the first year, I've had a huge crush on you."  
  
Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Draco cut him off.  
  
"I know that it never seemed that way, but the only reason I was so mean to you was because I loved you so much."  
  
Harry was blushing maroon when Draco finished.  
  
"Do you love me?" Draco asked, his normally pale cheeks were also turning maroon.  
  
~*~  
  
Well, that's the end of the second chapter *SIGH* I know that ended kinda weird, but it will be answered in the NEXT CHAPTER ^_^ 


	3. Draco's Sister

Warning: This is SLASH FICTION, which means male/male. If you don't like reading about men having strong feelings for one another (and sex), then DON'T read. This is your only warning.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own ANY of these characters! The only thing I own is Draco having a sister! J.K. Rowling is a great author and I have already read the first 4, and I look forward to reading her others!  
  
Rating: NC-17  
  
Pairings: Draco/Harry  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~*~  
  
"I don't know," Said Harry nervously.  
  
"How could you now know?! We had sex didn't we?" Draco smirked.  
  
"Draco!" Harry said warningly.  
  
"What? We did." Draco said.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna take a nap.all of this had made me sleepy." Harry said with a yawn.  
  
"Can I come with you?" Draco asked eagerly.  
  
"No, I'm serious - I'M TIRED!" Harry spat.  
  
With that Harry jumped on the bed, not even bothering to take his clothes off, because he knew that this would only tempt Draco further.  
  
Harry fell asleep in 10 minutes.  
  
~*~  
  
When Harry woke up, he found Draco sitting on the bed next to him, practicing a leg-binding curse on Harry's owl, Hedwig.  
  
Draco was muttering, "Locomotor Mortis," Causing Hedwig's legs to bind together, causing Hedwig to fall off her perch, hooting madly.  
  
Hedwig wasn't too happy about this, and neither was Harry.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Harry said viciously.  
  
Draco jumped; he didn't realize Harry was awake.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry, I just wanted to practice a spell I've been trying to perfect." Said Draco casually.  
  
"Well take the spell off her! She's scared out of her wits!" Harry spat.  
  
He wasn't kidding. Hedwig was wildly thrashing around her cage, hooting like mad.  
  
Draco quickly muttered a few words that Harry couldn't make out, but Hedwig was free.  
  
Harry practically ran over to her cage and let her out. On her way out the window she nipped at Draco's forehead.  
  
"Ow! That bloody owl of yours just BIT me!" Draco screamed while holding his hand to his forehead.  
  
"That's because you bound her legs together!" Harry spat. After a few minutes of fuming at each other, Harry finally said, "Okay, Let's just stop fighting.it's giving me a headache.."  
  
"I love you, ya know." Said Draco meaningfully.  
  
"I know. I love you too, even though you piss me off sometimes." Harry added with a lopsided smile.  
  
"You really love me?" Draco said hopefully.  
  
Harry answered boldly, "Yep, I thought about it, and no how much of a git you are, I still love you."  
  
Draco grinned.  
  
~*~  
  
Later that day, Harry couldn't find Draco. 'He must've gone outside.' Harry thought.  
  
When Harry finally found his boyfriend, he let out a long sigh. Draco was by the Dursleys fishing pond. The lake was looking very still, and dark clouds hung overhead. Harry watched Draco for a moment more before he walked up to him. Draco had his head between his knees with his arms wrapped around them. The idiot forgot to put his scarf on.  
  
Harry plopped down next to Draco, took off his red and gold scarf, and then draped it over Draco's neck.  
  
Draco felt this and then quickly jerked up. Harry felt his heart leap into his throat as he looked into those sad gray eyes. They were rimmed with red, and large, round tears were streaking his reddened cheeks.  
  
"Are you alright?" Harry asked softly. He took a hold of his scarf that was loose around Draco's shoulders and started to bundle it around his boyfriend's neck.  
  
Draco gave him a weak smile for caring about him. Draco gulped.. He was trying his hardest to be silent, but Harry could hear faint wheezing in Draco's chest.  
  
Harry put an arm around Draco and asked again, gently, "Are you alright?"  
  
Draco sniffled and then buried his head into the crook of Harry's neck and shoulder. Harry waited patiently for him to speak, letting him calm down.  
  
"My father. . ." Draco choked out, and then he hiccupped, "My father."  
  
Draco broke down, unable to stand it any longer.  
  
Harry wasn't too sure what to say. He'd never had a crying Malfoy on his shoulder before. Slowly, Harry brought his hand up and started to stroke Draco's blond hair. Harry was shocked to find that his hair was actually silky. He must not use as much gel anymore.  
  
Minutes passed. It might have been ten or twenty, Harry didn't know. But Draco finally settled himself down enough to sit up and lean back against the ledge. His face looked even more wet and red, tears were making his lashes stick.  
  
Harry placed a bare hand over Draco's cheek, feeling its warmth, and then wiped away a straining tear.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
With a shaky hand, Draco pulled out a crumply letter from his pocket. Harry took it gently, almost reluctant to read it, but when Draco looked away, Harry's eyes fell right to the parchment.  
  
My Dearest Son,  
  
I have some rather shocking and sad news to tell you. I understand that you loved your sister very much, and I have too, but you must realize that life goes on, and so should you.  
  
Your sister had a terrible accident. I will spare you the details for now and let you get over your grief first before I tell you how she died. She was rather clumsy when it came right down to it, wasn't she? She held herself high, made sure that she was pretty for all to see, but she didn't count on anything else, did she?  
  
Draco. You must get over her death.  
  
Your loving Father  
  
Harry snarled, and like what Draco had done, he crumpled the letter in the palm of his hand.  
  
"Loving Father MY FUCKING ASS!" Harry snarled. "If he loved you, he'd care about what YOU wanted, not what HE wanted!"  
  
Draco shut his eyes tightly as he banged his head back against the stone cliff. "I'm such an idiot! Why'd I even try? I'm a fool. . ."  
  
"No one's a fool for loving their sister. . ."  
  
"No. Nothing wrong with that, of course not." Draco's voice dripped with sarcasm, "No, love doesn't hurt at all, does it? It's just one of those odd things, you know, like laughter and smiling and. . . it doesn't matter anymore. It's gone."  
  
Harry cocked his head to one side. "What's gone?"  
  
Draco stood up and glared down at the shivering Harry, "LOVE! It's gone, caput, vanished, disintegrated, destroyed . IT-IS-DEAD!"  
  
Harry then stood and took a hold of Draco's shoulders, "It's not dead! I still love you. I'm still here!"  
  
"It's ok, Drake, it'll be ok. I know that you're upset because your sister died, but. . ."  
  
"THE BASTARD KILLED HER!"  
  
Harry stopped dead.  
  
"I know it." Draco sobbed, "The stupid asshole killed her. . . I just know it.He started to slam his fist into a sharp looking rock, barely wincing from the pain.  
  
"Draco, stop it! That won't help any! You have to settle down!"  
  
Draco whirled at Harry, narrowing his eyes, "I don't take orders from you. Not from you, not from your stupid Muggles, not from ANYONE!"  
  
"Then don't take orders from your father!!" Harry screamed. He suddenly realized that he shouldn't have said that.  
  
Draco's eyes narrowed even more, a slight tick was developing on the corner of one eye. "Fuck you."  
  
Harry's eyes flew open. "Wh-what?"  
  
"I said, Fuck You! Fuck you, Potter! Fuck you and all that stupid, fucking love you have for me! Just. . . just. . . FUCK OFF!!"  
  
Draco pushed Harry out of his way and ran toward the house. Harry tripped when Draco pushed him and he hit his back on a jagged rock. "OW! Draco! Wait! You idiotic, stupid, hot-headed, Slytherin!"  
  
But Draco kept on running.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know that was sad..heh.took me HOURS to write it.really long, too.  
  
Well, post your reviews and tell me what you think! 


	4. Ron and Apologies

Warning: This is SLASH FICTION, which means male/male. If you don't like reading about men having strong feelings for one another (and sex), then DON'T read. This is your only warning.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own ANY of these characters! The only thing I own is Draco having a sister! J.K. Rowling is a great author and I have already read the first 4, and I look forward to reading her others! I can't WAIT for the 5th book YAY!)  
  
Rating: You Know.  
  
Pairings: Draco/Harry  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~*~  
  
Harry sat on the rock next to the lake after Draco had left.  
  
Harry was devastated.  
  
He stared out into the clear blue water watching the sunset reflect off of it. Harry thought about going back to the house to comfort his Slytherin and maybe even resolve things with him. But he thought better of it at the moment. He thought that maybe he should give Draco some time to cool off.  
  
He looked over at the house; he could see Draco up in his room through Harry's small window, crying his eyes out.  
  
Seeing a crying Draco made Harry want to go over and hug him and kiss him and make him feel better.  
  
So Harry started slowly toward the house, unable to stop himself from going to comfort his Dragon.  
  
He walked in the house, he ignored Uncle Vernon, "Where the HELL have you been? You know that your friend is up there crying." He trailed off  
  
He walked up the staircase and stood outside his bedroom door. He could here faint sniffling noises coming from inside the room. 'I hope this works,' he thought to himself before reaching for the doorknob.  
  
~*~  
  
When he tried to turn it, it was locked.  
  
"Draco" Harry said in a soothing voice. "I know that you are devastated for your sister's death, but you have to get over it. I hate seeing you like this." Harry trailed off.  
  
"Just leave me ALONE!" Draco sobbed.  
  
"Draco! I just want to make you feel better.I know what it's like to loose a loved one." Harry said, chewing on one fingernail.  
  
"NO YOU DON'T! YOU NEVER KNEW YOUR PARENTS BUT I KNEW MY SISTER!" Draco bawled, "SHE NEVER DID ANYTHING TO HIM AND WHAT DOES HE DO?? HE GOES AND KILLS HER THE FUCKING BASTARD!"  
  
"Just get the FUCK away from me.I don't wanna look at you," Draco said, still sobbing.  
  
Then Harry could hear Draco mumbling, "Love is dead love is gone love is dead love is gone down the drains."  
  
Harry was very worried about Draco, but he still couldn't understand why Draco was mad at him. Then he just blurted out, "I would NEVER betray you like your father did! He was just a fucked up Death Eater, you know that!"  
  
Suddenly there were no sobbing noises coming through the door. Everything was quiet. Harry thought maybe Draco was thinking.  
  
"Fuck you Potter!" Draco growled.  
  
"What?!" Harry said disbelievingly.  
  
"I said FUCK YOU POTTER! FUCK YOU AND ALL THAT STUPID FUCKING LOVE YOU HAVE FOR ME." Draco shouted again.  
  
"Draco." Harry began.  
  
"NO, I DON'T WANNA TALK TO YOU EVER AGAIN POTTER!" Draco snapped.  
  
Then he started sobbing again.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry felt heart-broken. He sometimes didn't understand that boy.All he was trying to do was comfort him.  
  
Harry walked down the stairs to the kitchen and sat down at the table.  
  
To his surprise, all the Dursleys were still down there, apparently listening to their conversation, if you could even call that a conversation. Harry was shooting them all deathly looks, so they said nothing.  
  
'So they found out about me and Draco.' Harry thought bitterly.  
  
Dudley was staring at Harry with his mouth open, with a little bead of slime oozing out.  
  
'ew.' Harry thought.  
  
Harry got up from the table of staring Dursleys and walked into the other room.  
  
To his surprise, Uncle Vernon didn't yell 'WHERE ARE YOU GOING BOY?' or something.  
  
He walked over to the phone to call Ron. Harry knew that Ron didn't know about him and Malfoy yet, but he thought maybe he would understand, and maybe even help him.  
  
Mrs. Weasley picked up.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Weasley, this is Harry, may I please speak to Ron?"  
  
"OH! Hi Harry dear, Ron is right here hold on just a moment!"  
  
Then she shouted "RON! TELEPHONE!" So loudly that Harry had to hold the phone away from his ear.  
  
"HELLO?" Ron said really loudly.  
  
"Hi Ron! It's Harry!"  
  
"OH! HI HARRY! I'VE BEEN WONDERING WHEN YOU'D CALL!" Ron shouted.  
  
"RON! You don't have to SHOUT into the phone! I could hear you just fine!" Harry said.  
  
"Fine. So what's up?" Ron asked eagerly.  
  
"Well," Harry began, "Ya know Dra- I mean Malfoy?"  
  
"Yea," Ron said suspiciously.  
  
"Well, a couple days ago he came here.to, uh.stay."  
  
"WHAT?" Ron freaked.  
  
"CALM DOWN!" Said Harry, afraid that one of the Weasley twins or something would overhear them.  
  
"W-well, We're kinda.. together now." Harry sputtered.  
  
There was silence.  
  
"Ron?" Harry asked cautiously.  
  
"Um, yea," Ron answered in a croaky voice.  
  
"You're TOGETHER with MALFOY?" Ron squeaked.  
  
"Yes, but-" Harry started, but got cut off by Ron.  
  
"You're GAY?!"  
  
"SHHHH!!!" Harry shushed Ron, "I wasn't, but he is just so cute and-"  
  
"EW!! SHUTUP!" Said Ron, making choking noises.  
  
"Well, I need some help. I thought maybe you would understand but-"  
  
"Why MALFOY?! You Could've at LEAST picked a Gryffindor- Seamus? Dean? Neville? Or maybe one of my brothers.."  
  
"RON!" Harry shouted, appalled at the way Ron was acting.  
  
"Well they'd be better than MALFOY!" Ron said in a huffy voice.  
  
"What would be better than Malfoy?" Said a suspicious voice from the other end of the phone.  
  
"Get away, Percy! This doesn't concern you!" Shouted Ron.  
  
Harry heard a 'Humph' and footsteps.  
  
"So what's the problem with 'Malfoy'," Ron still couldn't believe it, but wanted to help his best friend.  
  
"He got a letter from his dad saying that his sister has died and-" Harry got cut off.  
  
"Malfoy has a SISTER??" Ron said excitedly.  
  
"Do you want me to finish?" Said Harry, annoyed.  
  
"Yea okay."  
  
"So, anyways, Draco got a letter from his dad-"  
  
"Since when are we on first-name-basis with Malfoy?" Asked Ron.  
  
"SINCE NOW. NOW LET ME FINISH MY STORY!" Harry shouted.  
  
"Okay okay."  
  
"So Draco got a letter from his dad saying that his sister had died, and somehow Draco thinks that his dad killed his sister and that 'love is dead' and that he doesn't ever want to talk to me ever again." Harry told Ron.  
  
"It is GOOD that he doesn't wanna talk to you!" Ron blurted out.  
  
"NO IT'S NOT!" Said Harry through clenched teeth.  
  
"Fine, it's not." Ron said rolling his eyes because he knew that Harry couldn't see him.  
  
"He's in my room crying right now." Said Harry, his eyes trailing up the stairs.  
  
"I've never seen Malfoy cry." Ron said amazed.  
  
Harry interrupted his day-dreaming by saying,  
  
"What should I do to make him feel better? He is a DAMN good lover.."  
  
Ron made another choking noise but Harry ignored it.  
  
"I say you should just go and try to comfort him."  
  
"But every time I try, he just tells me to 'fuck off and leave him alone' and it breaks my heart," Said Harry, tears streaming down his cheeks.  
  
"Harry - are you crying?" Said Ron cautiously.  
  
"No," Harry said, unable to hide the emotion in his voice.  
  
"Yes you are, you love him don't you."  
  
"YES I DO I LOVE HIM! AND I DON'T CARE WHAT ANYONE THINKS I-LOVE-HIM!!" Shouted Harry.  
  
"WHOA! Calm down!" Said Ron shakily.  
  
"Look- Ron, could you Floo over here?" Harry asked, still sniffing.  
  
"WHAT?! NO!!! Are you CRAZY? I'm not going over to sort things out with you and MALFOY!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Please, Ron, I really need your help." Harry pleaded.  
  
"No! I've already told you all I can! I don't know ANYTHING about relationships!" Ron argued.  
  
"What about Hermione?" Harry asked, bewildered.  
  
"She's different."  
  
"HOW IS SHE DIFFERENT? JUST BECAUSE SHE'S A SHE?"  
  
"Well, YEA!" Ron yelled, "Harry, I have to go, I'll see you 'round some time.later."  
  
"Bye," Said Harry, still not knowing what to do.  
  
CLICK.  
  
Harry turned around.  
  
Draco was standing there. He had heard the whole conversation.  
  
Draco's tear-streaked face was screwed up with anger. Draco's glare was penetrating. Harry gulped.  
  
Draco hiccupped, "I c-cannot believe -hic- y-you dragged Weasel into -hic-t- this!"  
  
"Draco, I'm sorry! I wanted to get help from Ron, I hate seeing you so upset like this! I-I miss you." Harry blurted out, "I love you."  
  
Draco's look was suddenly softer. He smirked and wiped his eyes on his sleeve. He hiccupped, "You still love me after that? I treated you like shit!"  
  
"I know, but I forgive you. I can't stay mad at you, I love you." Harry said lovingly.  
  
Draco looked like he was gonna start crying again, "But I don't deserve you. Why aren't you mad at me?"  
  
Harry looked thoughtful, "I WAS mad at you, but you had just found out about, well, your sister. You were distraught."  
  
"Thank You." Draco said with a lopsided smile.  
  
Harry walked over to the Slytherin, ran his hands through his white-blonde hair to smooth it out. He leaned over and kissed Draco softly. Draco leaned into the kiss, letting his tongue slip in Harry's warm mouth. Harry moaned into the kiss.  
  
"I'm really sorry," Draco apologized.  
  
"It's okay, Dragon. I forgave you already."  
  
Harry placed a kiss on Draco's forehead, and led him outside to watch the sunset.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay.phew..that was the longest chapter yet.Okay, here are the choices for the next chapter,  
  
Draco and Harry go back to Hogwarts for their 7th year,  
  
Draco and Harry have a 'romp under the sheets'  
  
Harry goes to stay at the Malfoy Manor with Draco  
  
Draco confesses that he has a girlfriend  
  
Harry gets pregnant (it could happen ^_^)  
  
Draco gives Harry a 'pet name' that Harry doesn't like  
  
Post your reviews and tell me! 


	5. Getting Caught

Warning: This is SLASH FICTION, which means male/male. If you don't like reading about men having strong feelings for one another (and sex), then DON'T read. This is your only warning.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own ANY of these characters! The only thing I own is Draco having a sister! J.K. Rowling is a great author and I have already read the first 4, and I look forward to reading her others! I can't WAIT for the 5th book YAY!)  
  
Rating: You Know.  
  
Pairings: Draco/Harry  
  
Chapter 5  
  
~*~  
  
"Beautiful sunset, isn't it," Said Draco, leaning on Harry.  
  
"Yea. But not as beautiful as you." Harry kissed Draco on the lips.  
  
Draco blushed maroon.  
  
Draco looked thoughtful, and then smirked. "I knew I would get you someday. Heh."  
  
Harry thought for a moment, then said, "Wanna go upstairs to my room and have a little, well, romp in the sack?" Harry had an evil grin.  
  
Draco's eyes bugged out. But then he said, "Are you sure you're up to it?"  
  
"Let's go, Dragon."  
  
~*~  
  
Harry was instantly on him, ravishing his gapping, dry lips with surprising vigor. He was attacking Draco, it seemed like.  
  
When Harry finally released him, he pushed Draco back onto his bed and frantically started to unbutton his shirt.  
  
"H-Harry." He was cut off by Harry's mouth.  
  
"Less talk, more action," Harry grumbled as he used his teeth to undo Draco's trousers.  
  
The raven-haired hero wrapped his lips around the erect penis. The Slytherin was rendered speechless for about ten minutes.  
  
Soon they were both nude, and Harry had his love on all fours. He gripped the bed sheet with shaky fingers as Harry inserted his wand and began to use a lubrication spell.  
  
"Harry, you are so -ahh- good." his hips jolted.  
  
Harry whispered the other boys' name and latched his mouth onto the pale skin in front of him. Harry kissed down his neck to his crevice. ". Don't speak, everything will be okay, I'll try to go easy on you. Just relax."  
  
"Harry.ohhhh."  
  
Very slowly, Harry placed his hands on Draco's hips and started to push. He felt himself shake so badly that Harry had to hold him steady. Harry slipped in easier than either of them had expected, and Draco threw his head back, gasping. It hurt a bit, but yet, it felt incredible!  
  
Harry moved his body up the other's length and started to gnaw lovingly at his ear.  
  
"Harry." this time it was said with excitement. Harry thrust his hips, still deeply inside his body, and he jerked forward slightly. Harry moved in circles for a while until he felt the other loosen up.  
  
"How's this?" Harry pushed into the boy with most of his strength.  
  
"Oh, my. oh, fuck."  
  
Harry slowly pulled out of the other boy until the head was halfway out, and then Harry slammed back in.  
  
"Oh God! Oh, Harry!"  
  
"How does this feel?" Harry moved his hips casually.  
  
"Ohhh, Harry!"  
  
There was more bed shaking, skin slapping, and moaning, before he voiced- "Harry-Harry?"  
  
"Yes, Draco?" Harry breathed in his ear.  
  
"-ooooh god- fuck you are so -ahhh- good." Draco gasped.  
  
Harry kissed the pale boy's shoulder. "You taught me that, Dragon."  
  
"I know. but," Draco gasped when Harry started increasing speed. "You are so much better than -ahhh ohhhh- me."  
  
Harry pulled out of his lover smoothly.  
  
"You're turn, Dragon," Harry panted.  
  
They switched positions quickly and Draco slid himself into Harry.  
  
Just when Draco started increasing speed, they could hear footsteps coming from outside the door.  
  
"HARRY POTTER!" Uncle Vernon bellowed.  
  
"WHAT IS ALL THAT RACKET, I'M TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP!"  
  
Draco stopped. Harry's eyes bugged out so far he thought they would pop out. The footsteps were getting closer and Draco whipped his penis out of Harry and stumbled for his clothes.  
  
Just as he and Harry had both barely got their boxers on, Uncle Vernon's big purple face appeared in the doorway.  
  
His face went from anger, to being pale green, with a look of pure horror and confusion.  
  
Harry and Draco looked at each other in horror. They had been caught.  
  
~*~  
  
'I hope he didn't see anything.' Harry thought uneasily.  
  
Uncle Vernon still had a look of horror on his face. He turned quickly and ran down the stairs making a horrible choking sound.  
  
Harry had just realized that he was still hard, his erection trying to poke out of his boxers, making a huge lump.  
  
Draco's was the same.  
  
They burst out laughing, remembering the look on Uncle Vernon's face when he saw them.  
  
"That taught him a lesson to KNOCK first!" Said Draco burying his face in his arms.  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hope u liked this chapter..as you asked for, I put lots of hot steamy sex!  
  
Review please ^_^  
  
Silver~~~ ~~~Slytherin 


	6. The Impossible Becomes Possible

Warning: This is SLASH FICTION, which means male/male. If you don't like reading about men having strong feelings for one another (and sex), then DON'T read. This is your only warning.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own ANY of these characters! The only thing I own is Draco having a sister, and Madam Bellina!! (lol) J.K. Rowling is a great author and I have already read the first 4, and I look forward to reading her others! I can't WAIT for the 5th book YAY!)  
  
Rating: You Know.  
  
Pairings: Draco/Harry  
  
Chapter 6  
  
~*~  
  
"That was so funny!" Draco howled with laughter.  
  
Harry looked worried. "Don't you think we'll get in trouble for him seeing that?"  
  
"Nah, he's too afraid of me to yell at us and stuff," Draco wiped tears from his eyes from laughing so much.  
  
"You know, Harry," Draco smirked, "You are one HELL of a lover."  
  
Harry blushed furiously.  
  
"Let's go get some breakfast," Harry suggested.  
  
"Lets eat out, it's on me, I hate this nasty gruel that they have been feeding us." Draco smirked.  
  
Harry led Draco downstairs and out the door, ignoring the frightened looks on the Dursleys faces.  
  
It was a bright, sunny day. Birds were singing, trees were swaying in the wind. It was beautiful.  
  
"Where do you wanna go?" Asked Harry.  
  
Draco looked at his lover with teasing eyes, "You know that I don't know any Muggle restaurants," he smirked.  
  
"Okay, Dragon, we can goto Taco Bell, they have tacos there," Harry added with a smile.  
  
"Taco Bell?" Draco repeated.  
  
"Yes. They have very good food," Harry laughed at the confused look on Draco's face.  
  
~*~  
  
At Taco Bell, the smell of food filled Draco's nostrils.  
  
It made him feel sick.  
  
He ran to the bathroom holding his mouth.  
  
"DRACO!" Harry wailed.  
  
He could hear noises coming from the bathroom of someone vomiting.  
  
Everyone in the restaurant looked pale.  
  
Harry ran into the bathroom.  
  
He could hear Draco in one of the stalls.  
  
"Draco! What's wrong?!" Harry asked Draco helplessly.  
  
"W-when I -belch- smelled t-the food, -belch- it m-made me s-sick -belch-," Draco sputtered between spewing.  
  
"Bloody hell! You felt fine a minute ago!" Harry cursed.  
  
"I'm okay, b-but -hic- I n-need to go home."  
  
There were more vomiting sounds.  
  
Harry was was very worried. 'What is wrong with Draco?' He wondered.  
  
"Draco, let me in, I'll get you cleaned up." Harry said in a shaky voice.  
  
There was more sputtering noises, but Draco came out.  
  
He wobbled over to Harry, his normally sleek white-blonde hair was now sprawled over his flushed sweaty face.  
  
He collapsed into Harry's arms, shivering madly.  
  
"H-Harry." He began.  
  
He hiccupped.  
  
"It's okay Dragon, I'll take you to Madam Bellina," Harry said in a soothing tone, his voice was still shaky.  
  
"W-who's Madam Bellina?" Draco asked, choking.  
  
"She's a nurse, but she is a Witch nurse. I went to her when I had a fever last year."  
  
"Oh," Draco smoothed his hair out.  
  
His eyes were dull and weary, which made Harry sad.  
  
With Draco leaning on him, Harry slowly walked out of Taco Bell, ignoring people's confused stares.  
  
Harry called a cab.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry made the cabdriver stop next to a bright red brick wall.  
  
When Harry was sure that the cab was out of sight, he took out his wand and tapped a few of the bricks. The wall opened up to reveal a doorway with a sign on it that read:  
  
Main St. Hospital  
  
"This is it," Harry said, Draco still leaning on him for support.  
  
They went in.  
  
There was a plump woman with frizzy red hair wearing a bright purple robe at the counter.  
  
"Madam Bellina, please," Asked Harry.  
  
"Right this way," The woman said in a hoarse voice.  
  
She waddled down a hallway to a door that said:  
  
Room 103,  
  
Madam Bellina  
  
The plump woman opened the door and led them in.  
  
It was a cheery room, which was brightly lit with candles, and lava lamps. It smelled of lavender.  
  
Draco put his hand over his mouth and closed his eyes to keep from puking due to the strong smell.  
  
A short woman with a dark green robe walked in from a door at the back of the room, she had friendly brown eyes and wild silver hair.  
  
She walked over to them.  
  
"I'm guessing that this one is the sick one?" She said cheerfully pointing a bony finger at Draco, who was still holding his mouth.  
  
"Lets have a look."  
  
She took Draco's free hand and led him over to a very squashy looking purple couch. It reminded Harry of Uncle Vernon's face. Harry almost giggled at this thought, but stopped himself when he noticed Draco lying on his back, with Madam Bellina sitting in the chair next to him, muttering "Oh dear...how could this be? It is impossible."  
  
This made Harry's heart sink.  
  
"W-what is it?" Harry managed to choke out in a shaky voice.  
  
"Dear, I think you should sit down for this," She said soothingly.  
  
Harry shakily took a seat.  
  
She had her wand out, and the tip was glowing a reddish color.  
  
Harry gulped. 'What had she done to Draco?' Harry wondered, but then pushed all of his thoughts out of his head to hear what Madam Bellina was going to say.  
  
She took a deep breath, "Harry dear, Draco is..." She paused.  
  
Harry was shaking all over.  
  
"Draco is p-pregnant," she finally managed to choke out.  
  
Harry fainted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco got pregnant! YIPPEE!!! I know that one of you REALLY wanted to get Draco pregnant, so I said, "Heck! Why not?"  
  
Post your reviews! 


	7. Is It a Boy or a Girl?

Warning: This is SLASH FICTION, which means male/male. If you don't like reading about men having strong feelings for one another (and sex), then DON'T read. This is your only warning.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own ANY of these characters! The only thing I own is Draco having a sister, and Madam Bellina!! (lol) J.K. Rowling is a great author and I have already read the first 4, and I look forward to reading her others! I can't WAIT for the 5th book YAY!)  
  
Rating: You Know.  
  
Pairings: Draco/Harry  
  
Chapter 7  
  
*Sighs* babies babies babies.  
  
~*~  
  
"I-I'm pregnant?!" Draco's eyes bugged.  
  
"I'm afraid so." Madam Bellina looked at Draco with curious eyes.  
  
"But-but how?" Draco asked trying to keep from vomiting again.  
  
"I don't know.maybe it had something to do with your hormones, I see a lot more estrogen in you then there is suppose to." She trailed off.  
  
"So - wait - you mean I'm turning into a - a GIRL?!" Draco's face was twitching all over.  
  
"No no no dear, I just mean your feminine side may have kicked in while - wait, are you and Harry, together?" She asked.  
  
Draco blushed.  
  
"Well, it's kinda - a long story.but yes.." He said trying to hold back a grin.  
  
"Oh, I see. So.you and Harry have, had sexual relations?" She asked, making Draco blush even more.  
  
Draco looked at his feet, "Yes," He said, his face now scarlet.  
  
"Okay, but, this has never happened before, I think you are the first male to be pregnant," She said with a warm smile.  
  
Draco had just noticed Harry unconscious on the floor.  
  
His eyes bugged and he said, "Harry! Is he okay? What happened?" Draco asked breathlessly.  
  
"Oh! I guess he fainted when I said you were pregnant," She chuckled.  
  
She put him on her shoulders and carried him to another table next to Draco's. She was stronger than she looked.  
  
She slipped a spoon in his mouth that was filled with a blue potion, and Harry sat up, looked at Draco, blinked his eyes, and yelled, "DRACO!"  
  
"It's okay, Harry, and yes I am pregnant, you have nothing to worry about," Draco said soothingly.  
  
"Are you sure, Draco?" Harry asked cautiously.  
  
"Yes, I just feel a little nauseous right now." He leaned over the bed, holding his mouth, Madam Bellina ran over to him, holding a bucket.  
  
He made the most awful puking noises, but then after a few minute, he stopped.  
  
Madam Bellina chuckled.  
  
"Oh, and one more thing, your being sick was caused from morning sickness. You will need to take this potion every morning to keep that from happening," She rummaged through her pack and pulled out a bottle with pinkish liquid in it.  
  
"Thank you," Said Draco. He took the potion readily.  
  
Harry sighed in relief.  
  
"I could also tell you if it is a boy or a girl - if you want to know." She said cheerfully.  
  
"You can do that?" Asked Harry excitedly.  
  
Draco looked anxious.  
  
"Yes, do you want to know?" She asked.  
  
"Yes!" Draco and Harry both said at the same time.  
  
"Okay then!" She said.  
  
She walked over to Draco, "Pull up your shirt, hun," She said soothingly.  
  
Draco lifted his shirt up, and to her surprise, and Draco's, there was a small bulge.  
  
"How long has it been since it has been conceived?" She asked, a thoughtful look on her face.  
  
"Last night, I think," Said Draco reluctantly.  
  
"This is very unusual." She said, examining his stomach.  
  
Draco looked down. There was a small bulge. But how could it be there already? It had only been a day, after all.  
  
Madam Bellina took out her wand and pointed it at Draco's stomach. She muttered something that neither Draco nor Harry could hear, and the wand started to glow a bright blue color. She muttered something else, and then the wand began to glow bright purple at the end.  
  
She put her wand away.  
  
"Just as I thought, male pregnancies make the baby grow at a rapid rate, it already has a body," She said staring at Draco's stomach.  
  
Draco and Harry both looked at each other. Then Draco looked down at his stomach.  
  
He wrapped his arm lovingly around it and said, "So is it a boy, or a girl?"  
  
Madam Bellina looked at him.  
  
"It is a boy. You have a boy!" There was a sparkle in her eyes.  
  
Draco looked very excited, as did Harry.  
  
Harry jumped up and ran to Draco, giving him the longest, most pleasurable kiss they had ever had.  
  
Madam Bellina looked in awe.  
  
Harry unlocked his lips from Draco's.  
  
"We have a baby boy," Harry said, looking at his lover.  
  
"I love you, Potter," Draco said, blushing furiously.  
  
"I love you too, you hot-headed Slytherin," Harry said teasingly.  
  
Draco took this as an insult, and gave Harry a glare.  
  
Harry looked shocked but gave Draco a warm smile.  
  
Draco got the idea that he was joking and kissed Harry.  
  
They both moaned into the kiss, not noticing Madam Bellina standing there next to them, blushing scarlet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hehe. I know some of you may be mad at me, but I want Draco to have a boy! You will find out the name in the next chapter..*grins evily*  
  
Review!  
  
Thankies!  
  
*Hugs*  
  
-KrYsTaL 


	8. And the Name is

Warning: This is SLASH FICTION, which means male/male. If you don't like reading about men having strong feelings for one another (and sex), then DON'T read. This is your only warning.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own ANY of these characters! The only thing I own is Draco having a sister, and Madam Bellina!! (lol) J.K. Rowling is a great author and I have already read the first 4, and I look forward to reading her others! I can't WAIT for the 5th book YAY!)  
  
Rating: You Know.  
  
Pairings: Draco/Harry  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Find out da name..YAY!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco sat there, wrapping his arm tenderly around his stomach.  
  
"What should we name him?" Asked Draco with a smile on his face.  
  
"Dunno." Harry trailed off, staring at Draco's bulging stomach.  
  
Madam Bellina walked into the room.  
  
She stopped for a moment to stare at Draco's stomach, then said, "Due to the baby's miraculously fast growing cycle, it should be here in about two to three weeks. Would be curious to know how the baby would be delivered?" She asked with a smile.  
  
Draco went pale.  
  
"I-isn't it s-suppose to come out...you know...down there? I don't think that would work.." Draco groaned.  
  
Madam Bellina laughed.  
  
"No no dear, it will come out your anus."  
  
"My WHAT?" Draco's eyes bugged.  
  
"Your anus, or in other words, your ass." She chuckled.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows, "I'm sure glad I'm not the one that got pregnant." He trailed off, eyeing Draco's stomach.  
  
Draco scowled and glared at Harry.  
  
Harry looked at Draco apologetically.  
  
Draco looked at Madam Bellina with curious eyes. "Madam Bellina, how is that supposed to uh.work?"  
  
Madam Bellina chuckled, "Please, call me Bell."  
  
"Bell," Draco repeated.  
  
Bell nodded.  
  
"Well," She began, "First things first. In some males, such as yourself, have special organs or tubes, if you may, in their bodies that no one else has. That is the reason you got pregnant. When the baby is about to be born, they travel through the tube and come out your anus."  
  
Harry cringed, while Draco looked thoughtful.  
  
"Would you like to see?" Bell asked when she saw Draco's face.  
  
"Um.okay I guess."  
  
She took out her wand, lifted up Draco's shirt, making Harry get a little hard just looking at his lover's slim chest. She pointed her wand at Draco's abdomen, and muttered, *'abmonius skelotulus.'  
  
Draco's stomach began to glow a bright yellow.  
  
Harry looked stunned.  
  
You could see all of Draco's organs and skeleton -and the baby!  
  
Draco's mouth dropped as he stared at his organs and baby growing inside. It seemed to get a little bigger by the minute.  
  
"He's not hurt is he?" Harry asked, rushing over to Draco's side.  
  
"No, he is quite alright, I just put a revealing spell on his stomach, revealing all his organs and bones and your baby." Bell said simply.  
  
"Okay," Bell started.  
  
She pointed her wand at a little tube going from Draco's stomach to his anus.  
  
"This is the tube that your baby is going to come through." Bell smiled.  
  
Draco looked horrified.  
  
"HOW IS THIS HUGE THING IN ME GOING TO FIT THOUGH THIS QUARTER SIZED TUBE IN ME?!" Draco screamed.  
  
Bell put a soft hand over his mouth to hush him.  
  
"Don't worry Draco, the tube will expand when the time comes," She giggled at the look on his face.  
  
Draco was a little relieved.  
  
Harry was still staring at Draco's stomach.  
  
"What is so interesting in there?" Draco asked impatiently.  
  
"The baby -that's our baby." Harry's eyes were filling with tears of happiness.  
  
Draco looked down. 'He is so beautiful.' He thought.  
  
"He has blonde hair.and green eyes!" Harry wiped the tears away forcing himself not to cry.  
  
The baby's eyes were open. They were the same wild green color as Harry's eyes were. And his hair was the same white-gold color Draco's hair was.  
  
"He's beautiful," Draco thought aloud this time.  
  
Harry looked at his Slytherin lover. He leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Draco stuck his tongue into Harry's mouth. He tasted like peppermint. Mmmm.  
  
While they were kissing, Bell walked over carefully and silently took the spell off of Draco.  
  
Harry climbed on top of Draco putting his legs around Draco's waist.  
  
Bell walked out of the room not wanting to intrude on their private moment.  
  
Harry began to smother Draco with kisses making his erection pulsate with need. He thrust his hips into Draco's body, forgetting that they were in a public place.  
  
Draco broke away.  
  
Harry's eyes looked hurt.  
  
Draco saw the look and quickly said, "No no! It's not that, we're in a public nurses office, a hospitol.we can't do that here, now!"  
  
Harry looked at Draco teasingly, "I wanna be bad Draco."  
  
Harry continued thrusting and biting at Draco's neck.  
  
Draco couldn't stop himself; he pushed up into Harry's body making the sensation in his pants overwhelming.  
  
Draco began to take control of his body.  
  
He stopped and said to Harry, "We could finish at home, I don't feel comfortable doing this here."  
  
Harry got up, so did Draco.  
  
They walked out the door, hand in hand, with both their erections trying to poke their way out of their boxers.  
  
Harry called a cab, they were back at Harry's house.  
  
They walked up to Harry's bedroom.  
  
They both sat on Harry's bed. Draco looked at Harry and said, "Tidus."  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"That's what his name is. Tidus."  
  
"It's beautiful," Harry said, the tears coming back.  
  
Draco thrust Harry on the bed and they began to make sweet love.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
okay kinda short but next one will be longer im SURE of it! Dun worry, youll get details next chapter!  
  
Review Please! 


End file.
